They Don't Know About Us
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: During her sixth year at Hogwarts, Ginny finds a saviour in Severus. Will they give in to their hidden feelings for each other? Ginny/Severus. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


**Hello everyone, this is my first Ginny/Severus oneshot which I have written as part of the GGE 2017 for Jenny (aka Claude Amelia Song). I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Little warning: slight use of swear words. I will be posting teasers and answering questions on my Tumblr account (sunset-whispers). All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Prompts used: Song – They Don't Know About Us by One Direction (used as the title), happy endings, shoe, blue dress**

* * *

Ginny could take the lies Professor Carrow was spouting about Muggles no longer, she was going to argue even if it landed her a detention.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley? Do you have something to add?"

"A question actually. Why is it you speak so nastily of Muggles when as a Half-blood yourself, one of your parents would have been a Muggleborn therefore some of your own blood is therefore 'filthy'."

The classroom fell silent as the students watching the exchange between Ginny and Alecto Carrow. Alecto faltered for a moment, she had been forced into this position by her brother. She hated what she had to say, her hand going self-consciously to her small baby bump.

"That is enough, Miss Weasley! I'll escort you to my brother's class so he can deal with your detention."

Although Ginny wouldn't show fear in front of the Death Eater, inside she was frightened at the thought of being Crucio'd.

Once the lesson had finished, Ginny walked with Professor Carrow but instead of going to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Ginny found herself being led to the Headmaster's office.

When they entered they were met by Snape and the werewolf Fenrir Greyback who was also Alecto's partner.

"Alecto, what is the meaning of this?" Severus demanded, his onyx black eyes, glancing to a clearly confused Ginny Weasley.

"It's my brother, Severus. He's the one torturing students during detentions."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm tired of being someone I'm not. I want my child to be raised in a world where there is no horror or pain."

"What of your brother?"

"He's nothing to me, he's a monster. He deserves whatever he gets."

"Very well. Go now, the both of you, I'll handle Amycus. When all this is over, I hope I'll see you again in better circumstances."

"Thank you, Severus," Fenrir said, smiling at the Potions Professor before quickly hugging his mate and disappearing in the Floo.

"I can't believe…" Ginny trailed off. She stood in shock before finally meeting his gaze. "You've been protecting us all this time, haven't you?"

"I've done my best discreetly, yes. I think it best if you go to your next lesson, Miss Weasley."

She nodded and left. As she walked around the corner to the stairs, she ran into an angry looking Amycus Carrow.

"Where's my sister, you little bitch?" he asked, coldly.

"I… she was escorting me to your room when her scar started burning so she left."

"Liar!" He roared, grabbing her by the neck and squeezing. "I think I'll Crucio you right now, maybe then you'll be more forthcoming as to my sister's whereabouts."

Ginny clawed at his hands frantically and kicked him as hard as she could so that he would let go of her. If she didn't get air in her lungs soon, she was in trouble.

Amycus laughed watching as she fought weakly, before throwing her to the floor and aiming his wand at her.

"Cruc…" he never got to finish the curse, his wand flew out of his hand while he hit the hall, the breath being knocked from his lungs.

Getting up as fast as he could, he went for his wand but Snape's velvet voice that was dripping with danger said, "Not another step, Amycus."

"You're a traitor, Severus. Wait until the Dark Lord hears about this."

"He'll never know and you will never harm another of my students again. _Avada Kedavra_."

A green bolt hit Amycus square in his chest; he fell to the floor, dead. Putting his wand away and snapping Amycus' in two, he threw them onto his lifeless corpse before helping Ginny to her feet.

Touching her face gently, black eyes met hazel. "Are you alright, Ginny?" he asked. It was the first time he'd ever called her by her first name but he couldn't help it. She reminded him so much of Lily, and he knew he couldn't fight how he felt about her much longer.

Ginny saw her Potions Professor's face change, his black eyes softening. She'd always had a crush on the dark and mysterious Severus Snape. Him stroking her cheek, sent a shiver down her spine and warmth to her heart.

"I'm fine, thank you, Severus," she said, glancing at his thin lips then back to his eyes.

Within a moment his lips were on hers in a gentle kiss which she reciprocated eagerly. While he smelt of pine and lemon grass, he tasted of mint. She tasted of peaches and cream, her lips were so warm and inviting against his. He pulled away before the kiss deepened.

"You must go now, Ginny. Tell no one what you have witnessed. This cannot go any further not while you're my student; it puts you in danger and I will not allow that. When the war is over, perhaps then we can be together, if it is what you want and if you'll wait."

"I'll wait, Severus."

He smiled genuinely then, hope flaring to life inside him. He'd found happiness even in these darkest of times.

* * *

 **Two years later**

It was the Graduation Ball and Ginny was smiling and laughing as she danced with her friends. A hand touched her shoulder as a rich velvet voice said from behind her, "I don't mean to intrude but may I have this dance?"

Turning around a smile lit up her face as she met Severus' black eyes that were full of happiness and love for her. During the Battle of Hogwarts, she and Hermione had found him injured in the Shrieking Shack but were in time to administer the antivenom that saved his life. Her second go at sixth year hadn't been the same without him, but they had owled as much as they could. When he'd returned during her seventh year, they hadn't done anything to jeopardise his career as a Professor or hers as a student, choosing to just be friends. Looking at him now, she was glad that he looked so healthy and happy.

"Yes, you may."

As they swayed together to the music, her shoes, a pair of silver heels, clicked on the floor.

"You know you look beautiful in that dress, Ginny."

She smiled blushing, she felt like a princess in her cobalt blue chiffon strapless dress.

"And you look very handsome, Severus. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed deeply as students and teachers looked on in surprise at the witch and wizard who had found their happy ending in each other.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


End file.
